About This Wikia
Welcome to Star Wars: Bloodlines. This site is the culmination of over ten years of creative work, centered on the original ideas and story created by George Lucas, resulting in Star Wars. While this is considered Fan Fiction, my friends and I have incorporated ideas and custom-made content from other movies, novels, and television shows within the Science Fiction genre into game-based stats for the D6 system, RPG game. Years ago, West End Games released the Star Wars D6 Roleplaying game, covering the vast content that was to become the Expanded Universe of Star Wars. Novels, comics, the prequel trilogy, and many other sources began to explore and expand the galaxy in which Star Wars was set. With so much information available and presented, one would think that a fan or a player would be satisfied. Not quite. While we were true fans of Star Wars, there was always an idea, piece of technology, a cool starship, or an alien species that we thought could be made to fit the Star Wars Universe in our own way. We weren’t quite satisfied. And after we had started doing conversions from other sci-fi and fantasy settings, we chose to delve into creating our own pieces of the Star Wars universe for our own entertainment. Enter Star Wars: Bloodlines. For well over ten years, the concept behind Bloodlines has gone from merely a backstory for a roleplaying character and changed into a fleshed out setting within the Star Wars Universe. The story has evolved into a work of fiction that is set to run parallel with some of the other, canon stories set within the EU of Star Wars. Concepts, ideas, and material from other settings have been incorporated into the wikia as Cross-over material and Custom Content. Some of these have come from the following: *Robert Jordan’s Wheel of Time series *George R.R. Martin’s A Song of Ice and Fire series. *Frank Herbert’s Dune saga. *Gene Roddenberry’s Star Trek franchise, along with the re-imagined works from J.J. Abrams. *Michael R. Hicks’ In Her Name series/setting. *Warhammer 40K and source material related to the setting. *Eve Online. *The Halo universe setting. *Aliens/Predator setting. *Other Sci-fi and fantasy settings. I would like to say thank you to everyone, especially the authors of these fanciful settings for making such rich worlds and characters that have inspired others to springboard off of your work. The imagination is a powerful tool, but without the likes of those that have created the imaginary worlds we escape into, our imaginations might be sad and less than they are today. All Cross-over and Custom Content relating to works from another author/creator are strictly for entertainment purposes only. The originals are the sole property of their creators with all rights belonging to them. When possible, credit is given where credit is due. Star Wars: Bloodlines is a site of Fan Fiction, for entertainment purposes only. No Copyright infringement is intended. All articles, references, and artwork/pictures are used under the Fair Use clause of the U.S. Copyright Law(s). Their use is for education and entertainment only, hopefully broadening the imaginations and minds of all our visitors. Category:Administrative